


Fostering Hope

by Aviator39



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Angst, Cafes, Catholic Character, Child Abuse, Conditioning, Courtroom Drama, Dancing and Singing, Dark, Diners, Drama, Elliot's kids are aged down, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care, Found Family, Friendship, Homophobic Language, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, M/M, Miscarriage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not every foster home is terrible, Object Insertion, Police, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, Rafael is religious in this, Roman Catholicism, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Themes, Skylar's foster dad is a monster hiding behind a perfect mask, Smut, Team as Family, Teen Pregnancy, The Carisi's Are Rich, There are lots of good ones, Trigger Warning(s), Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, church, dark themes, faith - Freeform, family court, nypd, praying, soft lesbians, teen mom - Freeform, young mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviator39/pseuds/Aviator39
Summary: :: "experience taught her. hurt raised her. neither defined her." - adrian michael ::----Skylar never had any intention of telling Detective Elliot Stabler that he was her father. She never had any intention of rocking the man's perfect, family life. She certainly didn't want to drag him into the sick, twisted nightmare that was her foster home.But a ferry accident changes everything. Father and daughter are thrust into each other's live for better or for worse. And the squad and everyone else in their lives get caught in the wake.----Please read the tags.





	1. An Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright (c) 2020 by Aviator39 under the Copyright Act of 1978 which states that works written under a pseudonym are protected for 95 years after publication or 120 years from creation, whichever is shorter. 
> 
> Stealing and/or plagiarize any aspect of this story is a crime!
> 
> You have been warned. You will be reported if you violate this Copyright.

Dear Readers,

 

Due to the recent fraudulent activity on the part of third-party "reader" apps such as Fanfic Pocket Archive Library (Unofficial) which is being operated out of Minsk, Belarus and has committed copyright violation and intellectual property theft by copying-and-pasting my stories to its for-profit app, I have made the decision to "lock" my stories and only make them available to registered users. 

I realize that this will mean that outside readers will be unable to access them, but until the Archive deals with the above and other third-party "reader" apps, and honors its legal obligation to protect its users, I want to do everything I can to protect my work. 

Complaints have been filed with the Archive, the FBI, the FBI Cyber Crime Division, and the Intellectual Property Rights Center regarding this matter. It is my hope that something will be done about this soon. 

Until then, thank you for your readership, and I hope to be able to "unlock" my story soon.

 

Very truly yours,

Aviator39


	2. Just Another Normal Day

_“For I know the plans I have for you. Plans to prosper you, not harm you; plans to give you a hope and future.” - Jeremiah 29:11_

* * *

 

Elliot could tell something was different the moment he and Olivia entered the squad room and Chief Dodds was waiting for them, a thick, manila file folder in hand. A visit from the Chief of Special Victims usually meant something was about to hit the fan.

“That can’t be good.” Elliot muttered, glancing at Olivia. “What have I done now?” He questioned, eyes flicking to the Chief and the file he held in turn.

Chief Dodds chuckled dryly. “Nothing yet, Detective.” He replied, palming the folder in his hands. “But something has come up that concerns you. Can we use your office, Lieutenant?”

Olivia nodded, a small furrow between her brows and her curiosity thoroughly peeked. It wasn’t often that the Chief pulled one of her squad aside for a private chat. In fact, he typically prefered to lambast them out in the squad room so that whoever happened to be around would think twice before doing what their unfortunate colleague had done to earn the Chief’s ire.

“What’s that about?” Nick questioned, watching the two men shut the door to Olivia’s office behind them. “Stabler in trouble again?”

“I really hope not.” Olivia muttered truthfully, ruffling a hand through her hair. “That really would be the last thing we need.”

Elliot leaned back against the office door, the glass cool through the fabric of his shirt. “What’s this about, Chief?” He asked brusquely. “I’ve been behaving myself.”

Chief Dodds raised an eyebrow at that, an almost smile tugging at his lips. “You were on the Liberty Island ferry accident on October 18th, correct?” He countered.

“Yeah. What about it?” Elliot countered, tone edging towards defensive.

“Easy, Detective. You’re not in any trouble. Something’s just come to light is all.” Dodds placated, holding up a hand. “I got a call from a Sam Carter over at DCFS. He said that one of his cases was also on the ferry crash and said something to the effect of you being her father.”

Elliot stared at the Chief, mouth agape. “Is this a joke?” He blurted out after several moments. “Because it really isn’t funny.”

“I don’t joke, Detective.” Dodds responded flatly, completely serious. “And even if I did, I wouldn’t about something like this.” He continued, pulling out a photograph from the file. “As with all children in the foster system, her DNA was in the DCFS database. It was a match to yours.” He handed the photo to Elliot who took it but refused to look at it. He didn’t want to see the face of the daughter he hadn’t gotten to be a father to. At least not yet. Chief Dodds frowned, something akin to sympathy sparking in his chest. “Are you with me, Detective?” He queried, giving the spaced-out detective a pointed look. “Do you want to know more, or shall I leave this with you?”

Elliot blinked, snapping back to the present. “Um...no, yeah...I’m good.” He licked his lips. “I’ll take the file.”

“Take a moment, Detective.” Dodds suggested as he handed the other man the file. “This is a lot to take in.”

He nodded, rubbing a hand over his close-cropped hair. “Yeah...no kidding.” His eyes tracked the Chief as he exited, leaving the door open.

“You alright?” Elliot started as Olivia walked in, staring at him inquisitively. “You look like you did when Kathy threatened divorce.” She pulled the photo from his lax fingers. “Who’s this?”

Elliot inhaled deeply, scrubbing his hands down his face. “My daugther.”

Olivia blinked, staring at her partner. “Your--”

“Daughter.” He repeated, shaking his head in disbelief. “Kathy’s gonna kill me.”

“You’re sure she’s yours?” Olivia frowned, pursing her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Elliot groaned. “The DNA fucking matches, Liv….so of course I’m sure!” He shouted, throwing his hands up uselessly. “Only I have _absolutely_ no idea how this happened. You know I _never_ cheated on Kathy. _Never._ ” Panic edging into his voice as he snatched the photo back from Olivia.

“I know, El.” She soothed, resting her hands on his broad shoulders. “And we’re going to figure this out, but first I need you to chill.”

“Right, yeah...sorry.” He muttered, taking a deep breath as Sonny leaned into the office, clearly having been selected by the others to see what was going on.

The appropriately sunny detective smiled. “Everything al--” He cut himself off. “Why do you have a picture of Mia’s girlfriend?” He blue eyes darkened as he stared at the photo in Elliot’s hand.  “She’s not a case, is she?”

“No, there’s no case.” Olivia assured him. “Elliot here just got some shocking news.”

Sonny nodded understandingly, eyes scanning the older detective. “She’s not your kid, is she?” He joked, smile fading when Olivia and Elliot failed to laugh. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me? You have a kid you didn’t know about.” His eyes were comically wide. “Do the others know?”

“They do _now_.” Elliot deadpanned, not even angry.

“Sorry.” Sonny apologized sheepishly. “But hey, if it makes you feel any better, she’s just about the best kid you’ll ever meet.” He stated definitively. “Seriously, I pretty sure she’s half-angel or something. Sure’s got the voice of one.”  He glanced behind him, watching the way the others hurriedly turned back to whatever they’d been doing - definitely not eavesdropping. “What’re you gonna do?” His voice was hushed as Barba strode into the bullpen, eyes zeroing in on the Lieutenant.

“Liv?” Barba questioned as he ducked by Carisi to enter the office, raising an eyebrow at the small meeting that seemed to be happening. “I need the Dominguez file.” He said, looking at Olivia when she didn’t answer. “Why does Stabler have a picture of Mia’s girlfriend?”

“Don’t tell me _you_ know her too?” Elliot moaned, leaning his elbow on his knees. “Does everyone know my daughter but me?” Frustration laced his words as he stared at the photo in his hands.

Barba quirked an eyebrow. “Carisi and I _are_ dating, Detective.” He reminded Elliot. “I’ve met his family, including the significant others.” File forgotten for the moment, he tucked his hands into his coat pockets. “If you’re so hung up about not knowing her, why don’t you go eat where she works. “

“And where would that be?” Elliot shot back, stomach already knotting in on itself at the thought.

“ _Spotlight_ down near the courthouses.” Barba replied casually. “It’s something of a hangout for us weary members of the justice system.”

Sonny snorted, leaning against the door frame. “You make it sound so dramatic.” He shook his head good naturedly. “He has a point though, meeting her there is probably the least awkward way to go about this.”

“As opposed to asking her to come down here?” Elliot managed to joke, though it sounded weak even to his ears. “Kathy’s going to kill me.” He reiterated.

“ _Tell her._ ” Barba insisted forcefully. “Don’t wait until you think you’re ready.” He stepped forward, leveling Elliot with a stern glare. “Secrets don’t do anything but tear relationships apart.”

Elliot nodded, doing his best to make it seem like he wasn’t completely freaking out. “Okay….okay.” He looked to Olivia. “You think the squad will come with?”

A chorus of _“I’m in’s”_ came from the bullpen and Olivia snorted, shaking her head. “I’ll see you there after shift.” She said before handing Barba the file he’d came for and shooing everyone out, settling behind her desk. “Just another normal day.”

✞

Elliot tapped his foot nervously as he waited for the others to arrive, pulling his coat tight around him to ward off the bitter, winter wind. He’d gotten to _Spotlight_ early on purpose, hoping to catch a glimpse of _her_ through the windows, but had ultimately been too fidgety to sit still.

“Early bird gets the worm.” Olivia teased as she walked up to him.

Elliot managed a weak chuckle. “Something like that.” He murmured, hitching his shoulders up against a gust of wind as Carisi and Barba pulled into the parking lot. The bright light of the diner shone off the ADA’s sleek, black Lexus as the couple parked next to the pair and climbed out of the car, immediately stamping their feet in protest to the cold.

“I hate winter.” Rafael muttered darkly as he huddled into the scarf and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “There is nothing good about it.” He insisted.

“Except Christmas.” Sonny corrected, earning a half-hearted glare from his boyfriend.

A chuckle from Fin drew their attention as he joined the group. “Man, if I showtunes stuck in my head, I’m blaming you.” He pointed at Elliot who simply sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

They continued chatting about everything and nothing while the rest of the squad pulled into the parking lot before making their way over to the group.

“Jesus it’s freezing!” Amanda cursed, wrapping her arms around herself. “Can we please go inside?”

Nick nodded, clapping gloved hands together. “I second that.” He agreed, motioning towards the door. “Come on.” The others followed with Elliot sticking close to Olivia like she was some kind of security blanket. They gathered in front of the hostess stand before they were ushered to two tables that had been pushed together to accommodate their party that were nearly smack in the middle of the right half of the restaurant.

Elliot didn’t want to sit in such an open area and would’ve preferred a booth that would’ve at least offered some semblance of privacy, but there didn’t seem to be any other option given how packed the diner was. Already he recognized several faces including DA Jack McCoy and the new ADA Peter Stone as he made his way to his seat.

He was trying to keep his cool, he really was, but all he could think of was if he’d recognize her. Would she look anything like him? Did she know who he was? All he could do was wait and see.

“This is a nice change from the usual take-out.” Mike commented as they settled down at the table. “There’s only so much Lo Mein and Orange Chicken a person can eat.”

Nick laughed. “Speak for yourself, Sarge.”

The group grew quiet as their waitress approached, honey-blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail that was curled at the ends with her bangs swept to one side. She wore a _Spotlight_ uniform of a fitted, red polo shirt, black jeans and black Keds. But all Elliot saw was her name tag that read - SKYLAR. _His_ Skylar. _His_ daughter was standing not two feet in front of him.

“Evening everyone!” Skylar smiled. “My name is Skylar, and I’ll be your server.” Her smile showing off two rows of perfect, pearl-white teeth. “Hi Sonny. Raf.” Her smile growing as she greeted Sonny and Barba.

Sonny grinned, fingers laced with Rafael’s.” Hey, Sky.” He replied. “No skirt today?”

Skylar rolled her eyes playfully. “Unlike _some_ people,” She looked pointedly at Sonny. “I’m not a masochist for New York winters.” Her eyes danced. “Now be nice, or I’ll put salt in your milkshake.”

“You wouldn’t?” His eyes widened comically, horrified at the thought and paling slightly as she raised a single eyebrow before dissolving into a fit of giggles. “Oh, you--”

She smirked and winked. “So, what can I get you. It’s 2-for-1 entrees tonight.” Skylar asked and Elliot was gone, openly staring at the girl in front of him.

She had his dimples and eyes; those eyes were his, right down to the flecks of gold around the left edge of her iris. She turned those eyes on him, having finished taking the other’s orders, patient with his slightly slack-jawed expression as though it wasn’t her first time dealing with a gob smacked man. Then again, she was a pretty waitress, so it probably wasn’t.

“Sir, you’re going to have to tell me what you want?” She reminded him kindly. “I haven’t mastered reading minds yet.” If she was surprised or even knew that her father was sitting not two feet from her, she was going a very good job of hiding it.

Elliot blinked and shook his head, ignoring the chuckles and snickers from the others. “I’ll have the Bacon Cheeseburger, please. Well done and a Root Beer.” He managed after another moment, coughing to clear some of the hoarseness from his voice. “Thank you.”

Skylar smiled, ponytail swaying as she bounced slightly on the balls of her feet. “Sure thing, love.” She replied cheerfully, flashing the group another dazzling smile. “I’ll put those orders in right away and someone will be by with your drinks.” With another wink at Sonny and Rafael, she spun around and headed back towards the kitchen where Elliot watched her hand off their ticket as Barba Streisand’s “New York State of Mind” began flowing through the speakers.

“Dinner and a show.” Amanda commented as Skylar leaned back against the edge of an empty table near them, eyes closed as she let the music wash over her. And, when she opened her mouth, everyone save Sonny and Rafael sat stunned by the powerful, melodic voice that emerged.

 

_Some folks like to get away;_

_For a holiday from the neighborhood._

_Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood...oooh, ooooh;_

_But I’m takin’ a Greyhound;_

_On the Hudson River Line…_

_I’m in a New York state of mind._

 

Elliot let his eyes slip shut, allowing her voice to flow over him - through him - permeating him with a sense of rightness and belonging, like he’d been listening to her sing for years. When he opened his eyes, his drink had been placed in front of him, but his attention was on Skylar and the fact that she was looking at him as she sang, a soft smile on her angelic features.

 

_It was so easy livin’ day by day…._

_Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues;_

_But now...I need...a little give and take;_

_The New York Times, the Daily News….oh, oh…._

 

_It comes down to reality;_

_And it’s fine with me ‘cause I’ve let it slide;_

_Don’t care if it’s Chinatown or on Riverside...oooh;_

_I don’t have any reasons;_

_I’ve left them all behind…_

_I’m in a New York state of mind…._

 

_Ohhh...oh...ohhhh…._

_I’m just takin’ a Greyhound;_

_On the Husdon River Line…._

 

_‘Cause I’m in…._

_I’m in a New York….state of mind…._

_Oooo….ohhh...New York state of mind!_

 

As the music ended and Skylar’s voice slowly faded away, Elliot inhaled shakily before hurriedly taking a gulp of his root beer.

“You alright?” Olivia asked lowly, squeezing his shoulder gently. “You’re looking a little overwhelmed.

Elliot nodded, exhaling slowly. “I am.” He breathed, hunching in on himself slightly. “She’s right _there_. But I don’t want to say anything and scare her away.” His eyes followed Skylar as she approached with a food-laden tray which she placed on a tray holder and began handing out their order.

“Two Bacon Cheeseburgers, well done,” Skylar started as she placed one in front of Sonny and the other in front of Elliot. “A BLT with extra B, you carnivores.” She muttered, amused as she handed the sandwich to Amanda before placing a Philly Cheesesteak in front of Mike and handing Fin his Ribeye. “A steak mac n’ cheese for _the best_ ADA in Manhattan. Fish and Chips for Detective Guapo over there, and finally a club sandwich for the lovely Lieutenant.” She brushed her hands off on her pants, handing the tray and its holder to a passing coworker. “Let me know if you guys need anything else.”

She was halfway to the break area when Elliot watched her turn back, stopping beside him with a determined look in her sky blue eyes. “You’re Elliot Stabler, right? Detective Elliot Stabler?” Skylar questioned, tucking her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. “I mean, I _know_ you are... just need to hear it.”

“The one and only.” Olivia interjected before Elliot could answer and took a bite of her sandwich.

Skylar inhaled shakily, biting her lip as she stared at Elliot who stared back. I- Um...my shift ends at 9.” She managed after a moment. “We can talk then.” Before Elliot could answer, she dashed away to the break area.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
